If your glitter rusts (let me raise you up)
by camking
Summary: Oikawa no puede dormir. Iwaizumi sabe exactamente lo que Oikawa necesita en estos casos.


Prompt _04:00 - Haciendo un esfuerzo_, tabla _24 Horas_, comunidad **30vicios**.

Notas: en realidad empecé esto con la intención se que fuera un bokuaka, pero recordé que tengo una tabla pendiente con iwaoi y aquí estamos. La carrera de biología la tenía pensada para Bokuto y no creo que le pegue mucho a Oikawa. Seguramente Oikawa sería uno de esos que se cambian de carrera varias veces hasta encontrar la adecuada. Seguro que sería un dolor en el culo para Iwa-chan, viéndole ilusionarse al principio de curso cada año para luego desilusionarse poco a poco porque en realidad esa tampoco era la adecuada, pero siempre estaría allí para apoyarle cuando se viniera abajo o entrara en pánico antes de un examen.

Tengo tantos headcanon para mi querida OTP y tan poco tiempo para escribirlos... -llora-

Por cierto, lectores estudiantes de biología, por favor, no me matéis. No tengo ni idea de genética molecular y puede que internet me haya engañado. He intentado no meterme en el tema para no liarla demasiado, pero si veis alguna barbaridad no dudéis en corregírmela, _por favor_.

* * *

><p>Un suspiro.<p>

Dos.

Tres.

Una patada al colchón.

Sábanas que parecen hechas de plástico al removerse en el silencio de las cuatro de la madrugada.

Movimientos innecesarios e impropios de alguien que a dicha hora debería estar profundamente dormido.

...Tan molesto.

(En momentos así se arrepiente de haber juntado ambas camas para estar más cerca el uno del otro sin tener que compartir una sola demasiado estrecha. En su defensa dirá que no fue idea suya.)

—¿Puedes parar?

—No —lloriquea Oikawa, negando sobre la almohada y removiéndose entre las sábanas ruidosamente una vez más para demostrarlo. Tras unos segundos de calma, Iwaizumi siente una mano bajo su manta tocar su veinte, y no tarda en golpearla, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¡No puedo dormir!

Siempre igual. En ocasiones como estas, Oikawa siempre busca algún entretenimiento para cansarse y poder dormir, como el sexo -_solo_ el sexo-, y aunque las primeras veces Iwaizumi no era capaz de negarse ("es el único modo, Iwa-chan. Si no, no dormiré en toda la noche y mañana no atenderé en clase y seguro que acabas sintiéndote terriblemente culpable...", que no era cierto, pero Iwaizumi es un hombre y es débil, y Oikawa puede llegar a ser muy persuasivo), no tardó en descubrir la causa de sus desvelos, y lo que es más, un modo mejor de hacerle dormir, tranquilizarle y evitar tener que ingerir cantidades inhumanas de café la mañana siguiente para conseguir sobrellevar sus propias clases.

—¿De qué es el examen?

Pasan unos segundos, en los que Oikawa gira la cabeza en dirección a la cama de su compañero de dormitorio, antes de responder.

—Microbiología. ¿Cómo sabes que tengo examen?

Cómo no. Iwaizumi suelta un profundo suspiro y se remueve en su cama para darle la cara en la oscuridad.

—¿Cuántos temas?

—Hasta el once.

—¿Páginas?

—Hmm, ciento treinta y tres. No, treinta y cuatro.

—¿Cuantos días llevas estudiando?

—¡Un montón! Por lo menos cinco. Pero odio la genética molecular. ¡No entiendo nada! Voy a palmarla seguro...

—Parece fácil.

Oikawa salta en la oscuridad de su habitación para sentarse en menos de un segundo, dirigiendo su intensa mirada incrédula a Iwaizumi.

—¡Es horrible! —se queja Oikawa, haciendo una mueca mientras se acerca a la cama de Iwaizumi—. Te lo digo en serio, ¡no se me queda nada! Ni la replicación, ni la transcripción, ni si quiera las funciones de las enzimas. Topoisomerasa, helicasa... ¿A quién se le ocurren esos nombres?

Iwaizumi suelta una pequeña risa en forma de burla.

—Oh, ¿te sabes los nombres, pero no las funciones?

Ve a Oikawa dudar por un momento.

—Bueno, puede que algo sí sepa.

—Seguro.

—¿Eh? ¿No me crees, Iwa-chan?

—Claro que no.

—¡Pues lo vas a ver!

Iwaizumi contiene la sonrisa que amenaza con tensar sus labios. Oikawa comienza a recitar las funciones de cada enzima palabra por palabra, e Iwaizumi flexiona el brazo bajo la cabeza intentando acomodarse lo máximo posible mientras mira a su amigo.

Le es difícil saber qué piensa de verdad Oikawa la mayoría de las veces, a pesar de ser amigos desde los seis años. Miente y dice lo que piensa de verdad en una proporción del cincuenta por ciento, e incluso a Iwaizumi le cuesta adivinar cuál es cuál la mayoría de las veces. Ademas tiene un molesto talento natural para la manipulación, e Iwaizumi admite perderse en su encanto y sus palabras más veces de las que le gustaría.

A pesar de eso, parece no enterarse de lo que hace Iwaizumi en estos casos. Quizá es la hora, o quizá el estrés, pero resulta fácil de engañar para que le cuente los temas del examen que ha estudiado y se sabe, pero de los cuales duda porque, a pesar de que Oikawa sea un actor nato, Iwaizumi sabe lo inseguro que puede llegar a ser bajo esa falsa sonrisa de confianza.

En realidad no le hace falta, y al día siguiente clavará el examen como siempre hace tras llorar por lo mal que se lo sabe. Es molesto (y quizá Iwaizumi tiene un poco de envidia, porque a él le cuesta clavar un examen el doble de tiempo de estudio que a Oikawa), pero como es él, como sabe cómo es y lo que oculta, como ha aprendido a entender cada suspiro y cada mirada, hace un esfuerzo y le da un pequeño empujón. Que quizá no lo necesite realmente, se recuerda Iwaizumi, pero está seguro de que Oikawa cree que sí, y sabe que lo agradece aunque no lo diga en voz alta.

Son las cinco cuando Oikawa para de hablar. A y cinco abre otra vez la boca para contarle un párrafo que se la había olvidado. Pero a y veinte el único sonido que se oye es la respiración acompasada y sonora del castaño.

Finalmente, Iwaizumi cierra los ojos y deja escapar la sonrisa que ha estado reteniendo. Y una parte de él reza para que esta vez Oikawa no consiga la máxima puntuación.

(Siempre es tan molesto cuando eso pasa, que le da por pensar que sería más fácil tener sexo por la noche y sueño por la mañana a soportar que le restriegue la nota en la cara.)


End file.
